1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the field of hand tools and more particularly, to a tool for removal of automotive cylinder head stud washers and automotive cylinder head valve spring spacers.
2. Background Information
The automobile engine “valve job” involves removal of the valve cover and cylinder head, followed by disassembly and removal of each valve from the cylinder head for replacement or repair. This known process includes the removal of a washer from each cylinder head stud. It has proven to be very challenging for most mechanics to access, and remove these washers from each cylinder head stud. Part of the difficulty is that the washer is rather small and difficult to manipulate. To make matters worse, these washers are located in a very close-fitted recess which makes the parts somewhat inaccessible. As such, a need exists for a hand tool to facilitate the removal of these washers from each of the cylinder head studs. The present invention meets this need.